Diskussion:Sternzeit
Spekulation #1 stellen wir uns mal vor, die sternzeitrechung in TNG wäre quasi abgekürzt. so wie man an stelle von 1998 lieber 98 sagt(was bei einer sechsstelligen zahl auch einleutend ist ^^). dann würde zum beispiel die sternzeit 41000.0(2364) zB in wahrheit der sternzeit 141000.0 entsprechen. dann hätten wir also 100 jahre früher (also 100000 zeiteinheiten davor) etwa Sternzeit 31000.0 etwa dem jahr 2264 entsprechen. zu jener zeit ist es joch üblich die zahl auf eine vierstellige zu reduzieren also etwa die sternzeit 1000 was der ersten staffel von TOS entspricht. so könnte man quasi die tng sternzeit mit der TOS sternzeit vereinbaren. was haltet ihr davon? habe ich was übersehen? --Shisma 16:57, 21. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Ja, dass es nirgends erwähnt wird... Leider alles nur Spekulation... — defchris (✍ talk) 17:22, 21. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::was spricht denn gegen etwas spekulation?--Shisma 13:22, 22. Mär 2006 (UTC) :::Frei nach Pille: Die MA ist eine Enzyklopädie, kein Ort für Spekulationen. ;) :::Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst - für Diskussionen mit hochspekulativem Inhalt gibt's bessere Orte, beispielsweise die Newsgroup de.rec.sf.startrek.technologie, auf die man über viele freie Newsserver zugreifen kann... Meiner Ansicht nach kann man dort besser spekulieren... :::BTW, wenn man annimmt, dass ein Jahr in 1000 Einheiten unterteilt ist, endet die TNG-Spur bei Sternzeit 0xxx,0 irgendwann im Jahr 2323. 1312,4 (Spitze des Eisbergs) liegt im Jahr 2265 -> nach der alten Rechnung (und 1000 Einheiten pro Jahr) kommt man dann auf Sternzeit 59xxx für das Jahr 2323. Vielleicht gibt's alle 60 Jahre einen Reset, so dass wir eventuell in der Post-Nemesis-Ära wieder eine kleinere Sternzeit zu hören bekommen. — defchris (✍ talk) 20:17, 22. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Der Ansatz ist der schlechteste nicht, kann aber irgendwie nicht so recht überzeugen. :Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ichs einfach nicht verstanden hab (Mathe-Null): Wozu bräuchte man nach deinem Modell denn die führende 1, wenn 41000,0 = 41000,0 und 31000,0 = 1000,0 ? -- 13:41, 22. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::das problem ist das 31000,0 nur etwa zehn jahre vor 41000,0 wäre also etwa das jahr 2354 --Shisma 14:12, 22. Mär 2006 (UTC) :::im übrigen würde diese rechnung also im jahr 2233 beginnen --Shisma 14:46, 22. Mär 2006 (UTC) das ganze hätte im übrigen auch zur folge das sich T0S über 5 jahre hinweg strecken würde und TAS nochmal 2 . wieviele 5.jahres Missionen gab es? und von wann bis wann? --Shisma 18:19, 24. Mär 2006 (UTC) : das fragst Du uns? Du bist doch derjenige, der die ganzen Geschichtsbücher auf den Kopf stellen will.. ;-). Ich finde, das alte System (Jahre) hat sich bewährt.. -- 18:53, 24. Mär 2006 (UTC) Ein gewagter Ansatz Ich hab, ausgehend von den drei Angaben die mit Datum bekannt sind (die vierte die wohl aus TOS kommt hab ich ausser Acht gelassen), mal etwas rumprobiert. Ich bin zu folgenden erstaunlicherweise recht glücklichen Ergebnissen gekommen: Sternzeit 0 entspricht dem 1.1.2329, 0:00 Uhr und ein Tag hat ziemlich genau 3,113 Sternzeiteinheiten (ca. 1137 Einheiten pro Jahr). Mit diesen Zahlen kommt man unter Beachtung der Schaltjahre auf einen Sonntag am 30.6.2374 (Sternzeit: 51721,3) und auf die anderen beiden gegebenen Daten. Ich bin natürlich nicht absolut sicher, daher ist eine Prüfung sicherlich notwendig. Beachtet bitte die Schaltjahre und den Umstand, dass die Sternzeit irgendwan am Tag genannt wird (so kann z.B. 52647 am 22.4.2375 von 0:00 bis 23:59 sein). Bitte prüft !alles! nach! :Wieso sollten wir das tun? Wir sind eine Canon+TAS+Romane-Enzyklopädie - kein Ort für Spekulationen. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 17:03, 30. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::Ja, Du hast recht. War wohl etwas übereifrig. Sternzeitdefinition aus 30 Jahre Star Trek Ich habe hier eine halbe Din A4 Seite (S. 81) aus der Sonderausgabe 30 Jahre Star Trek zum Thema Sternzeit. Dort ist die Sternzeit aus Episoden- und Seriensicht genauer aufgeschlüsselt. Wenn Interesse besteht werde ich den Inhalt nochmal text nah neu formulieren. Grüße :Das bringt uns leider nichts, da die Erklärungen höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mit unserer Canon Policy vereinbar sind. Siehe dazu auch Canon-FAQ 04:35, 12. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Du kannst es aber gerne erstmal hier auf der Diskussionseite versuchen, wo wir das dann gemeinsam auf Richtigkeit prüfen. 12:43, 12. Nov 2006 (UTC) Ergebnisse aus "The Galileo Seven" Ich habe mir die Folge angesehen und dabei ist mir zum Thema Sternzeit aufgefallen, dass relativ genaue "normale" Zeitangaben und Sternzeitangaben benutzt werden. Kommisar Ferris setzt eine Deadline für die Suche für Sternzeit 2823,8. Bei Sternzeit 2821,7 sagt Kirk in seinem Logbucheintrag das er noch 2 Tage (=48 Stunden) Zeit hat. Bei Sternzeit 2822,3 hat Kirk laut Ferris 24 Stunden Zeit, und bei Sternzeit 2823,1 sind es 2 Stunden und 43 Minuten (ca. 2,75 Stunden). Leider stellt sich bei der Nachrechnung folgendes heraus: :1. ca 48h sind 2,1 Sternzeiteinheiten, 1h entspricht 0,044 Einheiten :2. 24h sind 1,5 Sternzeiteinheiten, 1h entspricht 0,0625 Einheiten :3. 2,75h sind 0,7 Sternzeiteinheiten, 1h entspricht 0,2545 Einheiten Hat irgendwer ne Idee wie man das in den Artikel einbauen könnte? --langweiler 17:44, 16. Jan 2007 (UTC) Nur mal ganz nebenbei, vielleicht sind die Sternzeiten auch oft nur willkürlich gewählt?--Anonym 19. Februar 2007 :oh, das nicht. tatsächlich war man sogar bemüht die sternzeit nach einem logischen system anzugeben. es kahm nur bei der Produktion oder bei der Austrahlung immer wieder zu fehlern.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:53, 19. Feb 2007 (UTC) Allerdings steht jenes doch im Artikel über die Sternzeit unter "Hintergründe!"--Anonym 20.Februar 2007 Die Iconia-Sonden das logbuch der yamato gab folgende daten her: 42592.72 entspricht der uhrzeit 17:16:10 42592.72 entspricht der Uhrzeit 17:16:05 42605.57 entspricht der Uhrzeit 13:40:27 42607.33 entspricht der Uhrzeit 07:55:20 42607.33 entspricht der Uhrzeit 07:55:54 42607.95 entspricht der Uhrzeit 22:48:28 42609.01 entspricht der Uhrzeit 00:14:08 --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:02, 19. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Nett, danke für die Information und was willst du damit sagen?--Tobi72 11:24, 20. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::nix, nur ne notiz^^. aus den daten im artikel lassen sich mittlerweile folgende daten ableiten 3,3 = min 52 Stunden 849,2 = 1 Monat 2424 = 3 Jahre 6657,8 = 7 Jahre --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:25, 27. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Und wie kommst du darauf? Vor allem ist das nicht so ganz logisch. Wenn 849,2 1 Monat ist, dann kann das dreifache davon nicht 3 Jahre sein. Und wenn 2424 = 3 Jahre das würde bedeuten: 5656 und nicht 6657,8 währen 7 Jahre... Als meiner Ansicht nach sind die Zeiten halt ziemlich willkürlich gewählt und es ist unnötig, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Und die Umrechnung mit den Minuten ist auch schön und gut, allerdings sind die Autoren dabei etwas fahrlässig mit Informationen umgegangen und taten so, als währe eine Sternzeiteinheit = 1 Tag... Das würde aber dann dazu führen, dass man auf 1000 Tage kommt und nicht auf 365. Also ich denke die Spielerei hilft nicht wirklich.--Tobi72 16:33, 27. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Sternzeit und Uhrzeiten Laut http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Talk:Stardate#How_stardates_and_the_24h_day_correspond gibt es ziemlich viele kanonische Beweise, dass 1 Sternzeiteinheit genau einem irdischen 24-Stunden-Tag entspricht. --Mark McWire 16:41, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Star Trek XI Vertu ich mich oder ist das ganze Sternzeit-Konzept in Star Trek XI geändert worden. Beispiel: Geburtsjahr Kirks (Sternzeit: 2233.04)? --HenK | discuss 19:43, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) :SInd offensichtlich einfach die Jahreszahlen mit Kommastellen danach. Entweder eine absichtliche Änderung oder einfach vermurkst.--Bravomike 21:13, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ich habe das Gefühl, das soll April 2233 heißen. Haben die sich gar nicht um Kontinuität bemüht?!?! - Herr des Chaos 21:18, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Man dachte wohl das Mainstreampublikum versteht das eher, oder was weiß ich. ;) --HenK | discuss 21:19, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Bisher hat das doch niemanden gestört, oder? Wer zu scharf in die Kurve geht, kann rausfliegen! - Herr des Chaos 21:24, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) POV Ist es irgenwie möglich, die einzelnen Angaben auch POV-gerecht zu sammeln? Im Moment müsste alles nach den ersten zwei Sätzen in die HGI--Bravomike 15:43, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Ah... siehst du... ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum die Referenzen in den HGI lagen... jetzt ist mir ein Licht aufgegangen. Keine Ahnung wie man es POV-gerecht umschreiben kann, ohne die Eindeutigkeit dessen was gemeint ist, zu verlieren. Die Episodenangaben sind oftmals das einzigste was wirklich eindeutig auf ein Ereignis hinweist. --Mark McWire 15:50, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Der englische Artikel (http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Stardate) besteht übrigends auch zu 80% aus HGI. --Mark McWire 15:55, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Spekulation II Was ist, wenn diese Inkonsitenz dadurch zu erklären ist, dass die Autoren bei der Entwicklung von der Star Trek Welt nicht an wunderbar logisch denkende Trekkies gedacht hat, und später es, so schlimm wie es klingt, sich auch nicht darum gekümmert, gar gedanken gemacht hat? Ergo nicht Konsistent weil nicht vorgesehene Konsistenz! Grüße LogicFreak :Das wird keiner bestreiten, genau so ist es. Aber es sucht ja auch niemand nach dem zugrundeliegenden System. Stattdessen versucht man, ein System zu konstruieren, dass darauf passt, und für dieses Vorhaben ist es letztendlich vollkommen egal, ob die Sternzeiten bewusst konsistent gestaltet worden sind.--Bravomike 07:33, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ENT - Sternzeit In Episode fällt das Wort "Sternzeit" in der Kommandozentrale, während die Übersetzung aus der Aquarianer-Rettungskapsel ausgewertet wird. Tetryon 01:45, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) PS: In den HGI wird behauptet, in ENT käme die Sternzeit nicht vor. 01:47, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Guter Hinweis, ja, das stimmt.--Bravomike 07:35, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ;T'POL: I discovered a set of co-ordinates embedded in the document. ;ARCHER: It's not a star system. ;T'POL: There was another embedded number. A stardate, three days from now. ;ARCHER: How far away are the co-ordinates? ;T'POL: Four light years. We'll need at least warp three to make it in time. It's unlikely that Degra will wait beyond three days. ::Quelle. jap. scheinbar kennen T'Pol und Archer schon Sternzeiten.-- 09:13, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Und wie handhaben wir das jetzt? Tetryon 12:22, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Sehe ich eigentlich keine Probleme, warum sollte das Sternzeitsystem zu der Zeit nicht schon bekannt sein? Also kann es doch einfach rein. Da hat dann natürlich der Hinweisgeber der Vortritt…--Bravomike 18:26, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Inkonsistenzen Sternzeit - Jahrezeiten Eine Überlegung: Es wird allgemein angenommen, daß die 4. Stelle in der Sternzeit einem Jahr entspricht. Gibt es aber Hinweise dafür, ob Sternzeit 50000 im Januar, bzw. Sternzeit 50999 im Dezember stattfinden? Würde man einmal annehmen, daß Sternzeit xx000 nicht mit dem Kalenderjahr, sondern irgendwann später im Sommer/Herbst beginnt (Staffelbeginn der Fernsehserien) könnte man die Inkonsistenzen der Jahrezeiten erklären, nämlich das Picard bei Sternzeit Sternzeit 44012,3 im Hochsommer seinen Bruder besucht, etc. 188.99.226.196 08:44, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Der Zusammenhang zwischen Sternzeit, Jahren oder gar Jareszeiten lässt sich nicht belegen bzw. lässt sich keine konkrete Regel erkennen. In Star Trek sind viele Autoren am Werk, dementsprechend interpretiert es jeder für sich. Zwar lässt sich innerhalb der Serien zwar erkennen, dass ein bestimmte Zeitrahmen eingehalten wird. So weist zb in TOS die Sternzeit einen kleineren Wert auf, als in TNG. Aber allgemein kann man feststellen, dass Sternzeiten durch die vielen Autoren oftals reine willkür sind. Alles andere wäre nur Spekulation. --D47h0r Talk 13:06, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) 87.182.2.162 01:54, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Wärend der Episode „Familienbegegnung“ scheint zwar Sommer zu sein, doch ich nehme an, daß dieser nur durch das Wetterkontrollsystem erzeugt wird. In der Szene als Jean-Luc Picards Neffe René Picard am Abend noch im Freien sitzt sieht man am Himmel das Wintersternbild Orion. http://de.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Ren%C3%A9_traeumt_von_Abenteuern.jpg Canon Mir wird hier zuviel spekuliert, um halbwegs logische, aber nicht belegbare, da in den Folgen nicht bestätigte, Systeme zu schaffen. Ich finde, wir sollten genau umgekehrt vorgehen und mal die Fakten sammeln: - Die Sternzeiten laufen eben NICHT linear, gerade WEIL sehr viele unterschiedliche Intervalle vorliegen. - Sie laufen auch nicht von 000 bis 999 innerhalb eines Jahres, gerade WEIL Jennifer Siskos Todestag sich zu einer völlig anderen Sternzeit jährt und gerade WEIL das Jubiläum des ersten Kontakts zu einer völlig anderen Sternzeit stattfindet. - Sie laufen sogar auch eindeutig ab und zu rückwärts, da es Folgen mit niedrigerer Sternzeit als der zu Tashas Tod gibt, in der Tasha ebenfalls tot ist, und da es TAS-Folgen gibt, deren Sternzeit niedriger ist als die einiger TOS-Folgen, in denen z.B. Arex noch nicht an Bord ist. Summa summarum: Die Sternzeiten mögen "im Groben" aufsteigend verlaufen, im Detail tun sie das aber unterschiedlich schnell und auf und ab. Nur das kann Canon sein, weil es innerhalb der Folgen so gezeigt wird (natürlich wissen wir, dass Produktionsfehler die wahre Ursache sind). Jetzt kann man wiederum noch so oft überlegen, ob relativistische Effekte der Grund sein mögen (Zeitdilatation bei hohem Impulsantrieb entsprächen unserer Realität, ggf. kleinere Rückwärtssprünge bei Warpsprüngen), aber auch das wäre reine Spekulation. Daher würde ich nur die Fakten gelten lassen, und den Artikel von jeglichen Überlegungen, welches System wohl dahinterstecken könnte, befreien. So gehen wir bei anderen Artikeln ja auch vor. --2.160.93.54 20:59, 17. Aug. 2015 (UTC) : Der Artikel ist definitiv zu HGI-lastig, deshalb werde ich zumindest für TOS alle kanonischen Sternzeiten sammeln und hier eintragen. Für TNG und die Nachfolgeserien ist mir der Aufwand allerdings etwas zu groß, da mögen andere Autoren gerne mithelfen. Nichtsdestotrotz hat die Hintergrundinformation ihre Berechtigung ist ist ja auch klar vom kanonischen Teil abgetrennt. --Mark McWire (Diskussion) 14:26, 14. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Spekulation 3 Hallo, ich dacht bis jetzt immer, das wenn die Sternzeit von TOS irgendwann bei 9999 ankommt (Logischerweise) ganz normal mit 10000 weiterläuft. Und dann zur Zeit von TNG eben bei 40000 zählern ist. Es wäre doch unlogisch die TOS Sternzeit bei 9xxx einfach abzuschaffen (Warum auch, weil man Kirk für Tot hält???), danach 30 Jahre nichts zu haben und dann wieder bei 0 anzufangen. Wieso sind je 1000 einheiten ein Jahr?? Bei Voyager 2. Staffel erwähnt der Doctor in "Das Holo Syndrom" das er seit 6 Monaten Aktiv ist. In "Suspiria" und "Das Signal" ist von 10 Monaten die Rede. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Skorpianking (Diskussion | Beiträge) ) : Niemand hat behauptet, dass das alte System im 9000er Bereich eingestellt wurde. Aber irgednwann zwischen und muss es unmal zu einer Reform gekommen sein. : Auch deinen zweiten Hinweis verstehe ich leider nicht. : ist Sternzeit 48315.6 : ist Sternzeit 48892.1 : ist Sternzeit 49176.5 : ist Sternzeit 49208.5 : Das passt alles Pi mal Daumen mit den gemachten Montasangaben überein. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 20:25, 6. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :: Das 1000 Sternzeit-Einheiten einem Jahr entsprechen wurde von Michael Okuda für die Produktion von TNG festgelegt. Man wollte das Sternzeit-Wirrwarr aus TOS und TMP nicht wiederholen, also hat man die Sternzeiten immer auf eine Staffel festgelegt. Die 1000er-Stelle der Sternzeit gibt genau die Nummer der laufenden TNG-Staffel an: * TNG-Staffel 1 - spielt im Jahr 2364 - Sternzeit 41000 bis 41999 * TNG-Staffel 2 - spielt im Jahr 2365 - Sternzeit 42000 bis 42999 * TNG-Staffel 3 - spielt im Jahr 2366 - Sternzeit 43000 bis 43999 * TNG-Staffel 4 - spielt im Jahr 2367 - Sternzeit 44000 bis 44999 * TNG-Staffel 5 - spielt im Jahr 2368 - Sternzeit 45000 bis 45999 * TNG-Staffel 6 - spielt im Jahr 2369 - Sternzeit 46000 bis 46999 * TNG-Staffel 7 - spielt im Jahr 2370 - Sternzeit 47000 bis 47999 In DS9 und VOY wurde das System dann genau so fortgesetzt. * DS9-Staffel 1 - spielt im Jahr 2369 (parallel zu TNG-Staffel 6) - Sternzeit 46000 bis 46999 * DS9-Staffel 2 - spielt im Jahr 2370 (parallel zu TNG-Staffel 7) - Sternzeit 47000 bis 47999 * DS9-Staffel 3 - spielt im Jahr 2371 - Sternzeit 48000 bis 48999 * DS9-Staffel 4 - spielt im Jahr 2372 - Sternzeit 49000 bis 49999 * DS9-Staffel 5 - spielt im Jahr 2373 - Sternzeit 50000 bis 50999 * DS9-Staffel 6 - spielt im Jahr 2374 - Sternzeit 51000 bis 51999 * DS9-Staffel 7 - spielt im Jahr 2375 - Sternzeit 52000 bis 52999 * VOY-Staffel 1 - spielt im Jahr 2371 (parallel zu DS9-Staffel 3) - Sternzeit 48000 bis 48999 * VOY-Staffel 2 - spielt im Jahr 2372 (parallel zu DS9-Staffel 4) - Sternzeit 49000 bis 49999 * VOY-Staffel 3 - spielt im Jahr 2373 (parallel zu DS9-Staffel 5) - Sternzeit 50000 bis 50999 * VOY-Staffel 4 - spielt im Jahr 2374 (parallel zu DS9-Staffel 6) - Sternzeit 51000 bis 51999 * VOY-Staffel 5 - spielt im Jahr 2375 (parallel zu DS9-Staffel 7) - Sternzeit 52000 bis 52999 * VOY-Staffel 6 - spielt im Jahr 2376 - Sternzeit 53000 bis 53999 * VOY-Staffel 7 - spielt in den Jahren 2377 (und 2378) - Sternzeit 54000 bis 54999 ** Die letzten 5 Episoden von VOY spielen abweichend im Jahr 2378, da in der 315. Jahrestag des Erstkontakt Menschen-Vulkanier (4. April 2063) gefeiert wird. Trotzdem haben auch die letzten Episoden Sternzeiten mit 54 und nicht 55 am Anfang. Das kann man als Produktionsfehler abtun. --93.217.183.253 17:38, 13. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Sinn der Liste bekannter Sternzeiten Ich finde diese (neue) Liste mit bekannten Sternzeitangaben irgendwie sinnlos. Dass die Sternzeit im ST-Universum zur Angabe der Zeit benutzt wird steht bereits im ersten Satz. Da brauchen wir hier keine Liste mit Zusammenfassungen der Logbucheinträge oder eine Liste mit Indienststellungssternzeiten der Raumschiffe. Ich bin der Meinung, dass hier nur die kanonischen Zuordnungen von Sternzeiten zu Angaben des gregorianischen Kalenders (Sternzeit 41000-41999,9 liegt im Jahr 2364, Sternzeit 1277,1 entspricht dem 22. März 2233 etc.) und Angaben zu Sternzeitintervallen (Zeitraum zwischen Sternzeit x und Sternzeit y entspricht z Tagen u.ä.) hingehören. Was zu den einzelnen Sternzeiten passiert gehört in den Artikel zum jeweilen Jahr und in die Logbuchartikel.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 17:40, 16. Dez. 2016 (UTC) : Es ist doch allgemein üblich alle kanonischen Vorkommnisse des Artikellemmas als Referenz in einen Artikel anzugeben. In den meisten Artikeln wird doch jede einzelne Erwähnung oder Nutzung irgendwo festgehalten. Es macht keinen Sinn für Warpfaktoren, Sternzeiten und andere grundlegende StarTrek-spezifische Dinge eine Ausnahme zu machen. Das Einzige was gegen eine solche Liste spricht, ist die Menge der Erwähnungen. Sternzeiten und Warpfaktoren kommen in nahezu allen Episoden vor, sodass hier eine große Referenzdatenmenge erzeugt wird. Ich werde die Liste für TOS bis zum Ende weiter ausbauen. Ob sich jemand findet, der das auch für TNG & Co. macht.. mal sehen. Vielleicht habe ich in ein paar Jahren Lust und Zeit dazu. --93.217.183.253 19:03, 16. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Naja, wenn mans so betrachtet... Prinzipiell hast du Recht. Mir gefällt die Vorstellung dieser Monsterliste trotzdem irgendwie nicht. Mal sehen wie viel zusammenkommt. Evtl. müsste man das dann auf Unterseiten auslagern.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 19:34, 16. Dez. 2016 (UTC)